malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Food in the books
A list of food items appearing in the books: A *AlmondsThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *AntelopeToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.236 *Apples *ApricotsToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.148 *AshcakeToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.359 B *BaconToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.526 *BananasToll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.113 *BarleyDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BeansFall of Light, Chapter 11, US HC p.384Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BearHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.52 *BerriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39 *Bhederin *Bitter fruits *BoarHouse of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC P.533 *Boiled eggsDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.197 *Boiled pork and barleyDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.219 *BreadfruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 11 *Bull-berriesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Butter C *Cadaver eels - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 2, US TPB p.49/51 *CarrotsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.393 *Cattle/Cows - i.e., beef and/or dairy products made from cow's milkToll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.325Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.365 *Cheese *Cherries - covered in chocolateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265 *ChickenToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.145 *Cloves - a spiceDust of Dreams, Chapter 3, US HC p.99 *CoconutsToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.456 *CocklesFall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.395 *CookiesToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.261 *Conch, freshwaterToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.71 *Corn - either Maize and/or Wheat (grain)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.325 *Crayfish (blind), drenched in butter - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.529-530 *CupcakesToll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.823 D *Dark breadThe Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.43 *DatesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19 *Dried fishFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.150 *Dried fruitHouse of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.849 E *Eels - furry-skinned juveniles were a local delicacy in DreshMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US TPB p.511 *EggsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.444 *Emrag - edible cactus favoured by the TrellDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 F *Figs *Fish stewToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.435 *Fistbread *FlatbreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 *FlatcakesToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.444 *Flatfish - smoked and saltedHouse of Chains, Chapter 3, US TPB p.153 *Fruit G *GarlicToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.156 *Goat - meat/milk/dairy products *Goat cheese *Gourds - (after the contents were eaten, used as containers for liquids)The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *GrapefruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.777 *Grapes *GrouseThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 H *HardtackDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.243 *Hare, stuffed with figsMemories of Ice, Chapter 8 *HoneyMemories of Ice, Chapter 9 J *JamToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *Jerked meatToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.143 / Spiced jerkyToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.216 K *Karybral - fruit-bearing vines found in Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.116 *Knee-root - edible root, Dwelling Plain, GenabackisToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.463 L *Leeches, smoked *LobstersToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530 M *MelonsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.440 *MushroomsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.417 *Mussels - served in garlic butter *MuttonFall of Light, Chapter 12 / Spiced muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.393 N *Nathii black-cake with syrupMemories of Ice, Chapter 15 O *OlivesMemories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.795-796 *Olive oilThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.246 *Onions and beansDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Onions and carrots - served fried *Onion soupDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Orthen meatDust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.169The Crippled God, Chapter 2, UK HC p.53 *Oysters, freshwater P *PapayasToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198/200 *Pastries - Kruppe was forever eating pastriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.612 example *PeachesToll the Hounds, Chapter 15, US TPB p.482 *PearsStonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.307 *PeasToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.439 *Pigs' trottersDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.184 *PinkfruitDust of Dreams, Chapter 9, US HC p.276 *PompfruitToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *PorkDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Porridge, Hot grainStonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.173 *PotatoesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.393 R *RabbitHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44 *Rhivi sweetcakesMemories of Ice, Chapter 5 *Rice - Paran rides past rice paddies in Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 *Roast pork - served by Roald to Baruk's guest CroneGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.200 *Rubyberry sauce *Rye loaf - Kruppe served it up sliced in one of his dreamsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.175 *Rock hareHouse of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.73 S *Sage - an herbThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Salad greens ("strange leafy things" - which some people (NOT Kruppe) thought were healthy edibles)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.359 *Salted bhederin *Salted fishToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.560 *Santos - an oily fish, when baked in clay a delicacy of Kartool IslandThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308/309 *SconesDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.82 *Sea-turtleDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.151 *SeaweedFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.150 *Sebar - a fruit with a nauseating reek *Sepah - unleavened breadDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 *Sheep - i.e., lamb and muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.561 *ShellfishToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.457 *Slipper minnows, smoked *Sliverfish - a small fish from Lake Azur, DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.73 *Smoked eelToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *Smoked horseToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.127 *Snake (fillet of) - Dal Hon specialityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Spiced apple pieToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.69 *Spiced muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.393 *Starchy tubersHouse of Chains, Chapter 3, US TPB p.153 *Stew *Stuffed roasted volesToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 *Sweetroot - treat for horsesMemories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.733 *Sweet tubers T *Tapu - skewers of pieces of meat/vegetables/fruit, highly spiced (Seven Cities)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15, US TPB p.481Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, US HC p.173 *Tasr - sepah with honeyDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 *TroutToll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.319 *TurnipsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.435 V *Vegetable brothDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.124 *VenisonThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6, US TPB p.198 W *WalnutsDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.64 *Wild goatHouse of Chains, Chapter 2, US TPB p.70 Y *Yogurt (goat's milk)Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.65 Notes and references Category:Substances Category:Food